


Even if He Died Tomorrow

by sunwoo



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Choi Yeonjun-Centric, Feelings Realization, M/M, Memories, Minor Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Student Choi Beomgyu, Student Choi Soobin, Student Huening Kai, Student Kang Taehyun, Vampire Choi Yeonjun, romantic Yeonbin plus platonic Yeonjun with Everyone Else plus romantic Taegyu if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:28:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunwoo/pseuds/sunwoo
Summary: The only vampire on the planet, Yeonjun has come to love and protect his four friends—Soobin, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai—more than anything. One day, Yeonjun's refusal to drink human blood starts to take a toll on him, making his body weaker and weaker. The only way for him to stay alive is to drink the blood of the person with whom he shares the most irreplaceable memory, but drinking blood from the wrong person will quicken the painful process leading to his death. Will he be able to figure out which of his four friends is the right person? Or will he drink from the wrong friends and die?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin & Choi Yeonjun, Choi Soobin/Choi Yeonjun, Choi Yeonjun & Huening Kai, Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun
Comments: 2
Kudos: 101





	Even if He Died Tomorrow

Yeonjun wiped his mouth with the back of his hand, blood staining his sleeve. The squirrel he had just drank blood from now laid motionless on the ground in front of him. Yeonjun looked at the poor squirrel in disgust—he hated drinking animal blood as it never fully satisfied his thirst—and made his way to Beomgyu’s house.

With a simple knock, he was invited in and immediately bombarded by the youngest of his friends. Kai hugged him tightly with a grin on his face.

“Yeonjun hyung! You’re—oh, gross! You smell like roadkill!” Kai yelled.

Beomgyu rolled his eyes. “He _always_ smells like that, Kai. You should be used to it by now.” He turned to Yeonjun and nodded towards the living room. “Come on. We're gonna start the movie soon.”

Yeonjun followed Beomgyu and sat down next to Taehyun, who was holding the popcorn bowl in his arms so Soobin wouldn't eat them all. (It had happened before, and ever since then, either Taehyun or Kai would make sure Soobin didn't eat any popcorn before the movie started).

“Come on, Taehyunie. Just one. I swear, I’ll just eat one, little—hi, Yeonjun hyung,” Soobin said with a smile. He then turned back to Taehyun and glared at him. “Give it to me.”

Taehyun shook his head and ate a piece of popcorn. “Nope, you already know I can't let you have the popcorn yet, hyung.”

Yeonjun laughed and grabbed some popcorn for himself as Soobin whined at Taehyun. Normal food didn't satisfy his hunger at all, but he still ate it once in a while since he loved the taste.

“Hey, give me some, too!” Kai exclaimed, grabbing the bowl from Taehyun’s hands.

Yeonjun’s head started to hurt, but he only assumed it was because of his friends arguing all of a sudden. When Beomgyu asked Yeonjun to help him get drinks from the kitchen, Yeonjun got up and immediately felt dizzy, his body falling onto the carpet before he could even process what was happening.

* * *

"Shhh," Kai said in an overly-loud voice. "You're gonna wake up Yeonjun hyung!"

Taehyun rolled his eyes. "With how loud you're being, I'd be surprised if you didn't already wake him up.”

A groan fell out of Yeonjun’s lips, and several hands began to hit Kai’s arms and legs.

“ _Ow_!” The poor boy yelled as his friends continued to hit him.

“You woke him up,” Beomgyu said, “with your annoyingly loud voice.”

“Will you guys stop being mean to Kai and help me up?” Yeonjun asked, his voice cracking and one of his hands soothing his aching side.

Soobin was the first to rush over and carefully place his hand under Yeonjun’s head to prevent him from hitting his head. He placed an arm around his waist too as the others grabbed Yeonjun by the arms and got him to his feet.

“What happened?” Taehyun asked.

“I don’t know. My head was starting to really hurt, and I just… I don’t know…”

“Is this normal?” Taehyun asked. “For vampires, I mean.”

“I don’t know,” Yeonjun repeated. “It’s never happened to me before, and it’s not like I have vampire friends to ask.”

“So, Google, it is!” Beomgyu exclaimed, already reaching for his phone from his pocket when Taehyun slapped him on the side of the head.

“You idiot, Google will only give you weird fiction nonsense. We have to research the old fashioned way.”

Kai nodded his head. “Yahoo.”

“What? No, _books_ ,” Taehyun said, causing both Beomgyu and Kai to say “oh” in sync.

“A book about what?” Soobin asked.

“Don’t know. We’ll have to go to the library. Better sooner than later ‘cause Yeonjun hyung looks like he’s going to pass out again any minute now.”

Yeonjun shook his head. “I’m fine, but the library? At this hour?”

“It’s only 10 and they close at midnight. We’ve got time.”

So, the five of them were now walking down the street in the direction of the city library. Yeonjun told his friends he felt alright, but his head was throbbing again, and his stomach felt weird.

Soobin noticed this and put an arm around Yeonjun’s shoulders. “Hyung, are you okay?” He asked worriedly. “You don’t look so good.”

“I’m fine, Soobinie, really. I’m strong, you know,” Yeonjun said with a smile.

Soobin returned the smile. “Yeah, you’re the strongest vampire I’ve ever met. That’s for sure.”

“Not fair. I’m the only vampire you know,” Yeonjun whined as they finally got to the library.

Taehyun led the group to where he thought they would be able to find some reliable information on vampires. After a couple minutes, Kai found a book that had their answers.

“Look, this here explains Yeonjun’s condition! It says that the lack of human blood for years can lead to a vampire’s dea… What? No! I don’t want my hyung to die!” He ran over to Yeonjun and hugged him tightly. “Yeonjun hyung, I don’t want you to die!”

“Kai, will you be more quiet? We’re in a library,” Taehyun said.

“Wait!” Beomgyu shouted, completely ignoring Taehyun’s comment directed towards Kai. “Yeonjun hyung’s gonna die?”

Soobin grabbed the book and quickly read out loud. “Vampires must drink human blood at least once a day, yet few choose to drink animal blood instead, despite the obvious consequences. Animal blood has many less nutrients than that of a human, making it a lot less reliable. The lack of human blood for years can lead to a vampire’s death. Death by lengthy animal blood drinking will begin with dizziness, headaches, and slowed heartbeat; it will later worsen as the days go on. The only known way to stop this specific type of death is for the vampire to bite the human he has the most irreplaceable memories with. The bite will cure the vampire, and he shall remain immortal as he was before.”

Yeonjun was already quiet and nervous as he listened to Soobin read from the book, but once he got to the part about the biting, he felt his heart stop.

Kai finally let go of Yeonjun. “Yeonjun hyung is going to die unless he bites someone?”

“Not just _someone_ ,” Taehyun said. “One of us. We’re the only people Yeonjun knows. It’s gotta be one of us. But who?”

The group left the library quietly since none of them were really sure what to say. Soobin had an arm wrapped around Yeonjun for the entire walk back to Beomgyu’s house. He didn't let go until Yeonjun climbed into a bed.

“Do you really want to be alone, hyung?” Soobin asked.

Yeonjun nodded. “I think I just need time to think.”

* * *

Later that night, Taehyun sat at the edge of Yeonjun’s bed with a serious expression on his face. “Hyung, I want you to bite me.”

“What?”

“Look, I don't like the idea of you having to bite any of us, but you have to do it in order to survive, and there's a 25% chance it’s me who’s going to save you, so we might as well get it over with now.”

Yeonjun thought for a moment then looked over at Taehyun.

“Are you sure? It might hurt,” Yeonjun said.

Taehyun shook his head. “I’d rather go through the pain of being bitten by a vampire for a couple seconds than go through the pain of losing one of my best friends for the rest of my life.”

At that, Yeonjun sat up and motioned for Taehyun to move closer to him.

Taehyun sat directly next to him and sensed Yeonjun’s nervousness so he smiled at him then closed his eyes. “Just do it. I’ll be fine, so don't worry about hurting me.”

Yeonjun gulped and stared at Taehyun’s neck. The last time he had bitten a human was decades ago; he hardly remembered it now. He put his hands on the younger’s shoulders as his fangs poked out and dug into Taehyun’s neck.

If Taehyun let out any sound of pain, Yeonjun didn't hear it because he passed out immediately after drinking some of his blood.

* * *

It was dark.

There was absolutely nothing surrounding Yeonjun but a creepy darkness that gave him chills.

“What is this place…” Yeonjun thought out loud. “Where am I? Did it work?”

Suddenly, a bright light shined before his eyes. He covered them quickly as it hurt his eyes, but he let his arm drop to his side once the light dimmed.

Words floated in the darkness in front of Yeonjun.

**April 30, 2017**

**The day I met you**

Yeonjun looked at the floating words in confusion, but before he could say anything, the words disappeared and all the darkness around him suddenly turned into a river.

The sky was cloudy and the sun had already set, but it wasn’t hard to see the person a few feet away by the side of the river, tossing an empty plastic water bottle on the grass.

Yeonjun took a step closer when he realized that person was _him_ from three years ago.

“Oh, I remember this now. This is the day I met—”

“Hey!” a voice from behind Yeonjun—both Yeonjuns—yelled.

Yeonjun turned around just as Past Taehyun ran past him and towards the Yeonjun from the past.

“Excuse me?” Past Yeonjun asked.

“Did you just throw that recyclable bottle in the river?” Past Taehyun asked.

“No,” Past Yeonjun snickered. “It’s not in the river. It’s on the grass. Who are you anyways?”

“Someone who cares about the environment,” Past Taehyun said, adjusting his backpack straps. “I am now politely asking for you to pick it up and throw it in a recycling bin.”

“Why would I do that?”

“Because littering is harmful to the environment. It wastes our natural resources which will run out eventually. Besides, if everyone threw trash all around, our planet would be negatively affected.”

Past Yeonjun laughed. “Kid, I’ve been on this planet for a _really_ long time, and trust me, one little piece of trash won't cause any harm.”

“Kid?” Past Taehyun looked at Past Yeonjun up and down. “How old are you? Mid-to-late thirties?”

“Thir—thirties?!” Past Yeonjun gasped, hitting Taehyun on the shoulder. “Do I look like I’m thirty?”

“I said mid-to-late thirties, not thirty. Besides, I was only joking. We must be around the same age, but that's besides the point. Will you please pick that up now?” Past Taehyun asked, pointing to the water bottle on the ground.

“Fine,” Past Yeonjun said as he bent down to pick that up. “Happy now?”

“Very,” Past Taehyun said with a simple smile. “I’m supposed to write an essay about my own positive impact on the environment for one of my classes. This will be something nice to write about. I can picture the title already. It’ll be something like ‘How I Saved the Han River from an Evil-Looking Man.’”

Past Yeonjun’s eyes widened. “Hey, who are you calling evil?”

Present-day Yeonjun couldn't help but laugh at his past self trying to pick a fight with Past Taehyun. This day was quite special to him as Taehyun was his first friend, and it was funny to remember how their friendship started through a fight over littering.

The world around him faded and was filled with darkness again.

More words appeared before him.

**February 2, 2018**

**The day I told you I was a vampire**

The world suddenly became a moonlit beach that Yeonjun immediately recognized. His and Taehyun’s past selves laid on the sand, both staring at the moon.

“Why do we always hang out at night?” Past Taehyun asked. “You do know that school doesn’t take up all of my time, right? I have days off once in a while.”

Past Yeonjun looked at Past Taehyun for a moment. “I can tell you why I don’t go out during the day, but I’m afraid.”

“Afraid of what?”

“That you won’t believe me... That you won’t be my friend anymore.”

Past Taehyun laughed. “Whoa, okay, that’s a lot of worrying. What is it? I won’t judge, hyung.”

Past Yeonjun closed his eyes tightly and let out a deep breath. “I’m a vampire.”

“You’re a… vampire,” Past Taehyun repeated.

Past Yeonjun nodded. “I’m the only one left on the planet. The rest of them were all killed ages ago.” He then sat up and looked at Past Taehyun. “You can’t tell anyone though. You’re the only one I trust.”

“Okay, so you’re a vampire,” Past Taehyun said once again. “That’s why you only go out at night.”

Past Yeonjun nodded again.

“I want to question this, but it… oddly makes sense. Now, take that stupid expression off your face. I’m not weirded out or anything. I accept you just the way you are. Blood-sucking immortal being or not.”

Past Yeonjun grinned and pulled Past Taehyun into a hug.

“Hyung, get off me! You’re getting sand in my shirt! Get off!”

Present Yeonjun smiled warmly at this memory. Taehyun was the first person he trusted with his secret, and Taehyun just accepted him. He had been so scared that he’d lose his one and only friend, but Taehyun stayed.

Everything turned to darkness once again.

* * *

Yeonjun woke up with a headache. He slowly opened his eyes and looked around the room and saw Taehyun sitting on the bed with his back facing him.

“Taehyun…”

Taehyun turned around quickly and kneeled on the ground in front of Yeonjun. “Are you okay, hyung? You passed out all of a sudden, and I had to move your heavy body back onto the bed. It’s been like an hour, and I thought maybe you died... Did it work?”

“Well, my head still hurts, and I don’t feel great, so I’m assuming it didn’t…” Yeonjun trailed off as soon as he saw the side of Taehyun’s neck was covered with a bandage. “Taehyun, let me see.”

Taehyun stood up and took a step back. “I’m fine, hyung. How many times do I have to tell you? I’m supposed to be worried about you, not the other way around, got it?”

Yeonjun rolled his eyes. “Okay. But now what? My headache is just getting worse, and I still feel like shit.”

Taehyun thought for a moment. “Just stay here, and I’ll see if any of the others want to come see you.” He patted Yeonjun’s arm and left the room, leaving Yeonjun alone for the next several minutes until Beomgyu opened the door.

He stared at Yeonjun as he closed the door behind him, and Yeonjun spoke up.

“Did Taehyun yell at you?”

“Yes,” Beomgyu answered with a pout. “Kai fell asleep and Soobin hyung locked himself in the other guest bedroom, so I was Taehyun’s target. Can you believe him? I get treated with disrespect in my own house. I’ll kill him—oh, sorry… Too soon.”

“No, it’s okay, Beomgyu. You can make jokes like that. Don't stop being your fun self because of this. Don't worry about me.”

Beomgyu shook his head. “No, this isn't right. This shouldn't be happening to you, hyung.”

Yeonjun stayed silent.

“Just… just go ahead and bite me now. If biting me might save you, we've gonna take that chance.”

“Do you really want me to bite you?” Yeonjun asked.

“I already said I’d do it. I didn't know a side effect of being old was short-term memory loss,” Beomgyu rolled his eyes.

“Who are you calling old—?!” Yeonjun began to yell at the younger then stopped and sighed. “But seriously, Beomgyu, are you sure?”

“Yes, now get your fangs over here on my nicely exposed neck,” Beomgyu said, pointing at his neck.

It was Yeonjun’s turn to roll his eyes. “Weird thing to say, but okay.”

Yeonjun sunk his fangs into Beomgyu’s neck quickly to get it over with as soon as possible. After only drinking for a few seconds, Yeonjun passed out once again.

* * *

Yeonjun found himself in the dark place he was in earlier.

“Maybe I’ll find the irreplaceable memory here with Beomgyu,” Yeonjun said to himself.

**August 20, 2018**

**The day I met you**

Yeonjun smiled at the sight of Beomgyu’s past self linking arms with Taehyun’s past self as they walked towards the park.

“Yeonjun hyung!” Past Taehyun yelled to get the older’s attention.

Past Yeonjun jogged over to the two. “Hi, Taehyun.”

“Yeonjun hyung, this is my friend Beomgyu hyung. He’s a year older than me, but he took a year off school, so now we’re in the same class,” Past Taehyun told Past Yeonjun, before turning to Past Beomgyu. “Beomgyu hyung, this is my friend Yeonjun hyung. He dropped out of school a long time ago and is a bit of a loner, so you’ve probably never seen him before.”

“I am _not_ a loner,” Past Yeonjun whined.

“It’s okay. Taehyun is kind of my only friend, too,” Past Beomgyu smiled.

“Well, now you have two friends, Beomgyu,” Past Yeonjun smiled back.

Past Beomgyu nodded. “Okay, we’re friends now, hyung!”

“I’m so happy right now. I've never really had friends before… well, besides Taehyun.”

“Really?” Past Beomgyu asked in shock. “Not even when you were a kid?”

“I was a kid a really, _really_ long time ago, so I don't remember much from my childhood,” Past Yeonjun said. “But from what I do remember, I didn't have friends then, either.”

“Ya, hyung, why do you talk like you’re an old man?”

Past Beomgyu’s question made Past Yeonjun widen his eyes and Past Taehyun hold back laughter.

“I’m not an old man!” Past Yeonjun yelled. “And I’m really not exaggerating. I hardly remember my childhood now!”

Past Taehyun burst into laughter at that and let go of Past Beomgyu’s arm to cover his mouth with his hands as he laughed.

“See, even Taehyun is laughing! And that's saying something,” Past Beomgyu laughed.

“Taehyun, why are you even laughing?” Past Yeonjun asked quickly.

Past Taehyun stopped his laughter and composed himself before simply stating, “It’s just that when Yeonjun and I met for the first time, I also made fun of his age and made him angry. He even looked like he wanted to kill me then just like he looks right now with you, Beomgyu hyung!”

“Let’s run before he actually kills me,” Past Beomgyu whispered to Past Taehyun. He grabbed the younger’s hand and ran towards a hill.

Yeonjun watched as his past self yelled and chased after the giggling duo.

He smiled as he thought about how Beomgyu was just as immature and fun today as he was when they first met that night.

The world turned into darkness again before more words appeared.

**October 1, 2018**

**The day I told you I was a vampire**

The world turned into Beomgyu’s bedroom, the night of the trio’s first sleepover. Past Yeonjun, Past Taehyun, and Past Beomgyu all laid together in Beomgyu’s bed.

After several hours of fun, Past Beomgyu and Past Taehyun were so tired that Yeonjun was sure they were both asleep by now.

Past Yeonjun carefully took Past Taehyun’s arm off his waist and placed it on the bed. He slowly got up and started to put his shoes on when Past Beomgyu turned to look at him as he rubbed his eyes.

“Yeonjun hyung, are you leaving?”

“Uh, yeah,” Past Yeonjun whispered, panic in his voice as he had wrongly assumed both his friends were sound asleep. “I really have to go.”

“Why? Don't you wanna stay here with me and Taehyun?”

“I do, but I really have to go before the sun rises,” Past Yeonjun answered.

“What? Are you a vampire who's afraid of the sun or something?” Past Beomgyu asked as he back laughter.

“Actually, I _am_ a vampire.”

“What?!” Past Beomgyu whisper-yelled, and then froze when he felt Taehyun move. Afraid that he might have woken up the younger, he stayed quiet for a moment but then stared at Past Yeonjun again. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m a vampire. You can ask Taehyun about it in the morning. He knows. I just really have to go home before the sun rises. I’m sorry.” Past Yeonjun walked around the bed to get to Past Beomgyu’s side, placing a kiss on his forehead and then on Past Taehyun’s forehead too.

“Okay.” Past Beomgyu said, wrapping an arm around Past Taehyun and yawning. “I’ll see you tomorrow then.”

Yeonjun then watched his past self slowly walk out of the bedroom. He remembered how nervous he was that night, believing that Beomgyu would wake up the next morning thinking that he had dreamt that conversation the night before, but when the three of them met up the next day, Beomgyu fully believed Yeonjun and spent the entire night asking him questions about what it was like to be a vampire.

This day was so important to him because it was when Yeonjun had realized he had so much to lose if anything ever happened to him. This was a completely new feeling to him as Taehyun and Beomgyu were the only friends he had ever had. Sleeping beside them and then leaving pained him in a way he didn't understand then.

* * *

Yeonjun woke up with pain in his abdomen and with Beomgyu in his face.

“Hey, what are you doing so close—” Yeonjun yelled at Beomgyu, hitting him with his hands.

“Ow! Stop hitting me!” Beomgyu got off the bed and held one of his arms. “I’ve just never seen you sleep before. You looked so peaceful. It was nice while it lasted.”

Although Beomgyu muttered the last part, Yeonjun still heard him and tried to get up to hit him again when he groaned in pain and laid back down.

Beomgyu rushed over and placed the back of his hand on Yeonjun’s forehead. “Hyung, you’re heating up. Do you feel worse than before?”

Yeonjun nodded.

“This is getting bad… Kai is special to you. It must be him, right? I’ll go bring him, yeah? Okay, I’ll go bring him,” Beomgyu said in a hurry, heading towards the door, but he then paused. He looked back at Yeonjun, walked back over to him, and kissed his forehead. “You always do that to me, so… yeah, I’ll go bring Kai.”

Beomgyu gave him one last smile before he left the room.

A minute had barely passed before Kai barged into the room, breathing heavily as if he had just run all the way there.

“Yeonjun hyung! Are you okay?” He asked, placing his hands on the sides of Yeonjun’s face. “Beomgyu hyung was right. You’re getting worse.”

“Kai,” Yeonjun said as he removed Kai’s hands. “I’m going to be fine. Beomgyu was probably just exaggerating to scare you.”

“No, hyung. Don't lie to me. I read what was in that book at the library. Biting me might kill you,” Kai said.

Yeonjun could see that Kai was close to tears, so he weakly pulled him into a hug. “Kai, I’m not leaving you. I’m staying right here.”

Kai nodded a little. “Okay.”

They pulled away, and Kai sat down on the bed. “So, do you have to bite me now?”

“Isn't that what you're here for?”

“Yeah, but I’m kinda scared… not of you! Hyung, I would never be afraid of you. I’m just scared that it might not work. What if you bite me and you end up…”

“Stop that. Don't say things like that, Kai.”

“Okay, okay,” Kai said. “I’ll let you bite me now.”

Yeonjun sat up carefully and got close to Kai’s neck, but Kai suddenly cleared his throat.

“But can… can you hold my hand?” Kai asked in a small, nervous voice.

“Of course,” Yeonjun said, intertwining his fingers with Kai’s as he bit his neck.

And asleep he was again. 

* * *

“It’s gotta be Kai,” Yeonjun said as he stood in the dark. “It has to.”

**October 30, 2018**

**The day I met you**

Yeonjun watched as Past Kai walked by the forest he lived in. Although Yeonjun had always tried to make people leave his forest, the poor boy looked scared so he felt as if he had to help him.

“Excuse me,” Past Yeonjun said. “Are you lost?”

Kai jumped and turned around to look at him. “Who are you?”

“I live in a house in this forest. I’ve never seen you here before. Are you lost?”

Past Kai seemed to have gained a bit of confidence as he sensed Past Yeonjun wasn't there to hurt him. “Yes, I just moved here from Hawaii last week so I’m still not too familiar with this town. I went over to a classmate’s house to finish a school project earlier, and I got lost on the way home.”

Past Yeonjun smiled at him. “I know this town like the back of my hand. I can help you get home, if you’d like. I understand if you don't trust me.”

Past Kai shook his head. “No, I do trust you. Please do help me.”

After telling Past Yeonjun a description of his house and neighborhood, Past Yeonjun knew where to take him, so the two of them began walking.

There was an awkward silence between them, so Past Kai spoke up.

“Did you say you lived in the forest?”

Past Yeonjun hesitated before answering. “I… I live in a house in the forest. You wouldn't really see it unless you went deep into the forest.”

“Oh… do you live there alone?”

“Yep, all alone.”

“Don’t you have family or friends?” Past Kai slapped his hands over his mouth as soon as he asked that. He then stopped walking and bowed to Past Yeonjun. “I’m so sorry. That was such a rude question.”

“No, no. it’s okay,” Past Yeonjun giggled. He found Kai to be quite cute. “I don't have any family anymore, and I do have two friends, but they're a bit younger than me and still go to school, so they live with their own families.”

Past Kai nodded in understanding at that.

When the two of them finally reached Kai’s house, Past Kai thanked Past Yeonjun several times, making Past Yeonjun smile.

“If you ever get lost by the forest again, don't be afraid to ask for my help again, alright?” He asked, gaining a nod from Past Kai.

“I won't be afraid of you, ever.”

Past Yeonjun laughed. “Now go inside. It’s really late.”

Yeonjun watched his past self wave to Kai’s past self before Past Kai finally unlocked the door and walked in.

At the time, Yeonjun had thought that that would be the last time he’d ever see Kai, but Kai got lost on the way home the next night. And the next. And the next.

It took about a week before Kai finally confessed that after the night they met, he was getting ‘lost’ on purpose so he could keep on seeing Yeonjun.

The memory faded to black.

**December 4, 2018**

**The day I told you I was a vampire**

Past Yeonjun paced back and forth as he waited for Past Kai to come outside. To him, it felt like it took years before he finally saw the younger walk out the front door of his house and cutely rush over.

“Hi, Yeonjun hyung!” Past Kai greeted him with a smile. He put his hands in his pockets to protect himself from the cold. “You do know that you could wait inside, right? I keep the door unlocked when I know you're coming, and I don't like that you have to stand in the cold while waiting for me.”

“I don't get cold easily, so don't worry.” Past Yeonjun smiled back. “Not like I could come in anyways. I’d need you to invite me in.”

“Hyung, you know I trust you! I’ve even told you where my parents hide the spare key!”

Past Yeonjun took a deep breath before pausing in his steps. Past Kai stopped walking too and looked at him in confusion.

“Why’d you stop?”

“Kai, I have something to tell you.”

Past Kai jumped over to him and hugged him tightly. “Hyung, please don't tell me you're leaving! Are you moving away? Please don't go!”

“Hey, hey, Kai, I’m not leaving,” Past Yeonjun assured him as he hugged back. “What I wanted to say was… I’m a vampire.”

Past Kai looked up at Past Yeonjun—and present-day Yeonjun grinned as he remembered Kai used to be shorter than him back then—and shook his head. “You’re lying.”

“I’m not.”

“Yes, you are! I almost started crying just now, and you’ve turned this into a joke! You’re so mean to me, hyung!” Past Kai pouted, and Past Yeonjun shook him around by his arms.

“I’m serious, Kai. Do you have any idea how much courage it took me to tell you? I was afraid you’d become scared of me, and you don't even believe me.”

Past Kai blinked. “So… you aren't kidding, right? We’re being completely serious right now?”

Past Yeonjun nodded.

“Wait, ew!” Past Kai suddenly pushed Past Yeonjun away. “Do you drink human blood?!”

“No, I’d feel bad if I did, so I only drink animal blood.”

“Gross! That’s not any better!” Past Kai yelled.

“Hey, stop yelling, and let's go. My friends are probably waiting in the freezing cold, and you're just being a brat and yelling at me.”

“I am _not_ a brat! But okay, let's go.”

The two of them walked to an arcade, where Yeonjun’s friends were already waiting. Yeonjun had thought all day about how to introduce his friends to each other, but there was no need to.

“Huening Kai?” Past Taehyun seemed surprised to see him next to Yeonjun.

“Kang Taehyun?” Past Kai wondered as well.

“Choi Beomgyu?” Past Beomgyu asked, gaining three weirded-out looks. “What? No one was saying my name…”

“Yeonjun hyung, you’re friends with Huening Kai?” Past Taehyun asked.

“Yeah, do you know each other?”

“Yeonjun hyung.” Past Kai stepped towards Past Taehyun and put an arm around his shoulder. “We’re classmates. Actually all three of us are, but I don't talk to Beomgyu hyung as often.”

“How long have you known Yeonjun hyung?” Past Taehyun asked Past Kai with a smile. “I didn't even know he had more friends besides Beomgyu hyung and I until he told us we were meeting a friend tonight.”

“I met hyung... about two months ago. I got lost on the way home, and he helped me get home.”

Past Beomgyu snickered. “Aw, Yeonjun hyung has gone soft.”

“Soft?” Past Yeonjun looked offended. “I am not soft.”

“Says the one who starts the group cuddling at every sleepover,” Past Taehyun said with an eye roll.

Past Kai gasped. “You guys have sleepovers and cuddle? I want in!” He turned to Past Yeonjun. “Hyung, you just told me your biggest secret. Now, you have to let me cuddle with you!”

“What secret? That you're a—?! You told him after only knowing him for two months meanwhile Taehyunie and I only found out after so long?”

“Wait, so he really _is_ a vampire? I didn't believe it at first, but then I sort of did, but then I realized it wasn't possible, but you're telling me it’s true?”

Yeonjun couldn't help but laugh at the small argument that ensued. He didn't know it then, but Kai was going to be an amazing addition to his friend group. He also didn't know then that when Kai said he wanted to cuddle with them, he really meant it. 

Let’s just say that the first sleepover with the four of them ended with Kai’s body somehow laying in between Beomgyu and Taehyun although Yeonjun swore he remembered Kai fell asleep on top of him.

* * *

This time, Yeonjun woke up in much more pain than before. He shifted his body towards one of his sides and put a hand on his head as it throbbed in pain.

“Yeonjun hyung!” Kai exclaimed. “Hyung, you—ah, it didn't—hyung, I’m so sorry!”

Kai began to cry into his hands which caused Yeonjun even more pain.

“Kai, angel, you’ve done nothing wrong. Come here.”

He lifted an arm to put on Kai’s shoulder despite how much it hurt him to do it.

Kai shook his head. “Hyung, I’ve made you worse. It’s my fault. You should be mad at me. I thought that maybe you’d be okay after biting me, but now you’re worse.”

Yeonjun coughed and shook his head. “Kai, please don't blame yourself… Can you go bring me Soobin?”

Kai stood up and stared at his hyung for a moment as if wondering what to say.

“This isn't a goodbye,” Kai then said. “I’ll see you once you’re done with Soobin hyung.”

He gave a smile to Yeonjun and left the room, Soobin walking in moments later.

“Hey,” Yeonjun said.

Soobin remained silent as he kneeled down beside the bed Yeonjun laid in.

“What? Soobin, won't you greet me back?” Yeonjun asked jokingly.

But Soobin’s eyes began to water. “I’m afraid this’ll be the last time I ever say ‘hi’ to you, hyung.”

“Soobin, you know that’s not true.”

“No. No, I don’t,” Soobin cried. “I’m the last one, but I have absolutely no idea how I’m supposed to save you. Why me? I can’t think of a memory that we share that is supposed to be more important than all the memories you share with the others. Taehyun was your first friend and the first person to love and trust in you unconditionally, Beomgyu was the one who made you realize you wanted to stay with your friends for a long time, Kai was your first brother-like figure who made want to protect your friends from all harm even if it cost you your life, and I’m just me. I’m just Soobin who isn’t any more special than them. It can’t be me. Don’t you get that, hyung? There’s nothing special about me, so why would I be the one to save you?”

“Soobin, please don’t say that…” Yeonjun said. “Don’t talk about yourself like that. Please don’t.”

“I’m sorry.” Soobin only cried harder into his hands. “I’m sorry. This really might be the last time I ever get to talk to you, and all I’m doing is making you worry about me instead of comforting you during this scary time like I’d usually do.”

Yeonjun wished he could pull Soobin’s crying figure into a hug, but he knew it would hurt his own body so much if he did, so all he could do is stare at Soobin sadly as the younger wiped his tears from his eyes and cheeks.

“I could write so many books about how special you are, Soobin, so please don’t say bad things about yourself. You mean so much to me.”

“You mean so much to me, too. That’s why I’m scared.”

“I’m scared, too,” Yeonjun said. “But it’s okay to be scared. At least we’re scared together.”

Soobin nodded weakly. “Right. I’ll let you do this now.”

He helped Yeonjun rest on his elbows to access his neck easier. As Yeonjun bit him, Soobin shut his eyes and tried his best not to burst into tears.

He wasn’t close to tears because of the feeling of Yeonjun’s fangs digging into his skin. He was close to tears because this entire night, a small part of his heart had been telling him to confess his feelings to Yeonjun, but he was too much of a coward to do it, and now, Yeonjun might not wake up ever again.

* * *

Yeonjun was much more nervous when he found himself to be in that same, dark place from the past three times he passed out. He told Soobin that he was scared before he bit him, and he could still feel all the fear now.

But it had to be Soobin, right? There had to be a memory that was so irreplaceable, so _important_ to Yeonjun that it would save him, right?

**March 4, 2019**

**The day I met you**

Yeonjun watched as someone walked up to his past self’s sleeping body that rested against a tree in the forest.

That someone was Past Soobin. He held a large tree branch and began to poke Past Yeonjun with it.

Past Yeonjun woke up and immediately pushed the branch away and yelled. “Who are you? What are you doing?”

Past Soobin dropped the tree branch and stared at Past Yeonjun. “Are you homeless?”

“H-homeless?”

“Well, I just assumed you were because you’re sleeping in the middle of the forest… So are you homeless, or not?” Soobin asked, causing Past Yeonjun to scratch the back of his head.

“No, I live here,” he said. “Not here, exactly. I, um, live nearby.”

Past Soobin tilted his head to the side in confusion. “And you just fell asleep here in the forest? Were you drunk?”

“I don’t drink alcohol…” Past Yeonjun answered. “Wait, why did you even wake me up? And why by poking me with a big stick?!”

Past Soobin looked down, embarrassed. “I thought you were homeless, so I was going to offer to pay for you to stay at a hotel tonight. It looks like it’s going to rain, and I didn’t want you to sleep here while it rained.”

“Oh… and the stick?”

“I wanted to keep my distance in case you turned out to be dangerous, but now I see you aren’t dangerous at all, so I’m sorry about poking you awake.”

Past Yeonjun seemed quite shocked at Past Soobin’s answer. “I accept your apology, but you shouldn’t go around doing that. What if I did turn out to be a dangerous homeless man? You’d be dead by now.”

Past Soobin looked up and nodded slowly. “You’re right. I just feel bad passing by people who need help and not helping.”

Present-day Yeonjun let out a sigh as he watched this interaction. “Soobin was always so pure-hearted, even since day one.”

“There aren’t many people like you nowadays… Most people in this century are so selfish and only care about themselves. It’s nice to know that there are still people like you who are helpful and kind,” Past Yeonjun smiled, but Past Soobin became confused again.

“This century…?”

Past Yeonjun’s eyes widened as he realized what he had said. He couldn’t tell him that he was hundreds of years old.

“I’m, uh…” Past Yeonjun stuttered, not sure what to say. The only people he had interacted with in years were his three friends, Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Kai, but he had never accidentally said something that could reveal his identity as a vampire before, so this was new for him.

“Ah, I know,” Past Soobin said.

“You do?” Past Yeonjun asked in surprise.

“I was born in 2000, so I’m assuming you’re a couple years older than me and from the 90’s, right? So despite our small age gap, you and I are from different centuries.”

Past Yeonjun quickly nodded and agreed. He was quite thankful that this guy had come up with an excuse for him. “That’s right. I’m 19, born in 1999,” he said with a laugh.

“Wow, you’re only one year older than me? Do you live with your parents? You said you lived nearby, right?” Past Soobin asked.

“You ask too many questions,” Past Yeonjun said.

Past Soobin frowned. “Sorry, I just feel bad for waking you up when you didn’t need my help. Can’t I make it up to you by walking you home? I wasn’t kidding about it looking like it’s going to rain soon, and it’s already dark out. I even brought an umbrella!” He took off the backpack he was wearing and pulled out a large, black umbrella. He smiled at Past Yeonjun as he put the backpack on again. “It’s big enough for the both of us.”

Past Yeonjun stood there in silence for a moment. This moment reminded him of when he helped Kai only five months earlier. He had helped Kai because he felt bad for the poor boy and even felt a strong urge to take care of him. He wondered if this guy offering to take him home thought and felt the same about him in this situation.

“I’m not going home just yet, but I accept your umbrella offer,” Past Yeonjun said as he stepped under the umbrella. “Do you like the arcade?”

Past Soobin nodded. “Yes, why?”

“You said you wanted to help me, so I am asking you to accompany me to the arcade because I haven’t been there in a while due to my friends all being really busy with school.” He placed his hand on the umbrella handle just above the other’s hand as it began to rain a bit. “And I’d also like to ask for your name.”

Past Soobin’s cheeks turned pink as he spoke. “My name is Soobin.”

“Okay, Soobin! My name is Yeonjun,” Past Yeonjun grinned. “Now, to the arcade we go!”

As Yeonjun watched his memory fade, he couldn’t help to notice how Soobin’s past self was still blushing as their past selves walked out of the forest side-by-side.

“Why is he blushing like that?” He asked himself. “I never noticed that back then.”

The fading continued and another set of words appeared before Yeonjun.

**March 29, 2019**

**The day I told you I was a vampire**

Yeonjun watched his and Soobin’s past selves walk out of a movie theater. Past Soobin was still eating popcorn as Past Yeonjun kicked a rock he saw on the ground.

“What’d you think of the movie, hyung?” Past Soobin asked once he stopped chewing.

Past Yeonjun shrugged his shoulders. “Honestly, it wasn’t that good. They got everything about vampires so wrong.”

“I sort of enjoyed it…” Past Soobin said quietly then turned to look at the older. “What do you know about vampires?”

“Huh? Oh, uh, just enough to know that they were really wrong,” Past Yeonjun said quickly.

Past Soobin only hummed and didn’t answer any more questions, which made Past Yeonjun glad that he got Soobin off his back, but as the two of them continued to walk, he couldn’t help but begin to feel guilty about lying to Soobin like that.

In the short amount of time they had been friends, Soobin had always been very open and honest with him about everything. Soobin had already shown him his pure heart and personality as well, so he felt like Soobin deserved to know his biggest secret, the same way his three other friends knew.

“Soobin, I have something to tell you,” Past Yeonjun said suddenly.

Past Soobin gulped. “You do? Does it… have something to do with me?”

Past Yeonjun shook his head. “No, no, you’re fine. It’s actually a really big secret I have, and I know we have only known each other for a couple weeks, but I feel like I can trust you with this.”

“Okay. I’m all ears, hyung,” Past Soobin said with a smile.

After taking a deep breath, Past Yeonjun said, “I’m a vampire.”

Past Soobin paused. “Really?”

“Yes.”

Past Soobin paused again. “Okay, then. I like you just the same. You’re still Yeonjun hyung to me.”

Past Yeonjun smiled at this.

Although it was the fourth time he had told someone that he was a vampire, he still felt happy as if it were the first time he had done this. All of his friends had generally reacted quite nicely to the news, but Soobin’s response felt so perfect as if it were just the right thing to say.

Yeonjun felt at ease for a single moment as he watched the end of this memory. Soobin had treated him just the same, even after finding out his biggest secret.

When the memory ended and everything faded to black, Yeonjun felt crushed. He stood there in the darkness for what felt like ages and ages, hoping for anything to tell him Soobin had the special memory.

He looked down at his feet and sighed.

“I’m going to die, aren’t I? The book was wrong, and all I’ve done is quicken my death,’ Yeonjun said to himself.

But soon after he said that, he noticed another set of bright words in front of him.

Yeonjun looked up quickly with a gasp, and after reading the words, he felt his heart stop.

**June 17, 2019**

**The day I started to fall in love with you**

“What?” Yeonjun said quietly in confusion. “There… there’s something wrong. I’m not in love with Soobin. I can’t be in love with Soobin.”

The world transformed into a flower patch.

Past Soobin held Past Yeonjun’s hand as he dragged him over to the vast field of flowers.

“Soobin, why’d you make me run all the way over here?” Past Yeonjun whined.

Past Soobin ignored the whining and smiled. “I wanted to show you these flowers, hyung. Come on.” He motioned for Past Yeonjun to follow him as he walked over to the flowers.

Past Yeonjun stood next to Past Soobin as the younger pointed at the flowers. “These are Amaryllises. They symbolize worth beyond beauty. Isn't it interesting how such beautiful flowers can have the underlying message that beauty isn't everything?”

He walked over to a different set of flowers, Past Yeonjun following close behind.

“These are Carnations. They’re my mom’s favorite.”

“Do the different colors mean different things?” Past Yeonjun asked as he gently touched a striped one.

Past Soobin nodded. “The red ones symbolize love and admiration, the pink ones symbolize love for a woman or mother, the purple ones symbolize capriciousness, the yellow ones symbolize disappointment, the white ones symbolize pure love and innocence, and the striped ones—like the one you're holding there—symbolize refusal.”

Past Yeonjun removed his hand from the flower and frowned. “But it's so pretty… how can a pretty flower represent something so… negative?”

“Usually people give them to someone when they mean to tell them that they don't want to be with them or that they _can't_ be with them,” Past Soobin explained. “It’s quite sad, really.”

At the next group of flowers, Past Soobin smiled brightly at Past Yeonjun. “These are Gardenias. I really wanted to show you these tonight because they remind me of you.”

Past Yeonjun looked at him in shock. “Why me? What do they mean?”

“I’m not telling,” Past Soobin grinned. “Just know that I’m dedicating these flowers to you, hyung.”

“That’s not fair! How am I supposed to know if it's a good or a bad thing?” Past Yeonjun whined, causing Past Soobin to giggle.

“You whine too much,” he said. “And it’s a good meaning, I swear.”

Past Yeonjun raised an eyebrow as Past Soobin plucked one of a Gardenia and gave it to him.

“For you.”

“Still don't know what it means, but it's a pretty flower, so thank you, Soobin.”

Past Soobin grabbed his hand and walked over to a small patch of grass. He sat down, and Past Yeonjun did the same.

They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple minutes, the two of them simply enjoying each other’s company when Past Soobin finally spoke up.

“Look, there's a really bright star in the sky,” he said, looking up. “Next to the moon.”

Past Yeonjun looked up too to see the star, but the looked over at Past Soobin, who had the prettiest smile on his face as he looked at the night sky.

Past Yeonjun smiled warmly and held onto his Gardenia tighter.

“The brightest star I’ve ever seen,” he said.

Yeonjun stared at his past self. His past self was looking at Soobin as if he were the only person on the planet.

He remembered the weird feeling in his stomach he had on that night, when Soobin gave him a flower with a secret meaning and when he looked at him under the moonlight.

“That weird feeling…” Yeonjun started. “They were butterflies.”

His and Soobin’s past selves began to disappear, the world around them following suit, and Yeonjun once again found himself in complete darkness.

* * *

Yeonjun woke up to the sound of Soobin sobbing into his chest and the feeling of Soobin caressing his hand softly.

Yeonjun looked around for a moment as he realized his pain was now gone. He felt better than before this all happened, in fact.

“Soobin… why are you crying again?” Yeonjun asked slowly.

Soobin gasped and sat up. He looked at Yeonjun in shock and wiped the tears from his eyes and face. “Hyung, you were asleep for hours… I thought I didn’t save you. I thought you were dead. How can you just wake up like that and look at me like that and ask ‘Soobin, why are you crying?’ as if it’s not the most obvious thing in the world?”

Yeonjun wasn't sure how to respond because there was only one thing in his mind.

“Soobin… do you remember when you gave me a Gardenia?”

Soobin nodded. “Yeah, why?”

“What do Gardenias symbolize? You never told me, and I never found out myself.”

“Oh,” Soobin said. He looked down for a moment as if contemplating whether or not he should tell Yeonjun what the flowers represent.

“Please tell me,” Yeonjun said in a small voice.

Soobin looked back up and gulped in nervousness. “They symbolize secret love. I never told you then because I was worried you would never feel the same way, and I still feel that way now, even—”

“Soobin, I’m in love with you.”

Yeonjun’s words caused Soobin to stop. Soobin looked at the older with wide eyes.

“You… what?”

“I didn't realize it until I remembered a memory I share with you from last year. With the others, I only had the basic memories… meeting them for the first time and telling them my biggest secret, but with you, I had another memory. Me falling in love with you. Soobin, that memory saved my life… and I didn’t even realize that I had fallen in love with you then, but I did, and it saved me.”

Soobin was crying again by the time Yeonjun finished speaking. He couldn't find the right words to say after being confessed to.

Yeonjun sat up quickly and hugged Soobin. “Please don't cry, Soobinie.”

Soobin only cried harder at that.

“Yeonjun hyung, I’ve liked you ever since we first met and you flirted with me. By the time you told me you were a vampire, I was already head over heels for you, but I never thought you’d feel the same way about me.”

“I didn't flirt with you when we first met!”

“Yes, you did!” Soobin exclaimed. “I remember it so clearly. You put your hand only one centimeter away from mine then asked for my name with that big smile on your face—that was flirting!”

Yeonjun asked. “I wasn't flirting! I just wanted to know your name!”

Soobin pouted. “Well, it sure felt like flirting then. Even though it was a misunderstanding, I’m glad I thought you were flirting with me because that's when I started to like you.”

Yeonjun smiled at that and wrapped his arms around Soobin for a hug, a hug that felt so overdue.

They stayed like that for a while, just holding each other as if nothing or no one else in the world mattered, until Soobin pushed Yeonjun away with a gasp.

“Fuck, I forgot about the others. They must be so scared wondering if you're okay. We gotta go tell them you're okay.”

“I liked cuddling with you, though…” Yeonjun pouted and grabbed Soobin’s arm.

Soobin slipped out of his grasp. “This can continue later. Kai must be crying his eyes out right now. It’s literally morning.”

He got up and walked out the room to see Taehyun, Beomgyu, and Kai all sleeping against the wall of the guest bedroom.

Soobin smiled at the sight of the three of them holding hands, but then snapped out of it, and lightly kicked them to wake them up.

“Wake up!”

Taehyun was the first to open his eyes. He looked at Beomgyu, whose head laid on his shoulder, and smiled until Beomgyu suddenly opened his eyes, and Taehyun pushed him off him.

“I can't believe you fell asleep against me! Get off!” Taehyun told Beomgyu as the older yawned.

Taehyun shook Kai awake carefully until Kai groaned.

“Wait, how’d we get here?” Beomgyu asked, rubbing his eyes. “What time is it?”

“Five more minutes,” Kai moaned.

“No five more minutes," said Soobin. "Now, get up. Yeonjun hyung’s awake and wants to see you all.”

The three youngest all perked up in sync with the brightest smiles on their faces.

“Hyung’s awake?!” Beomgyu gasped.

“He didn't die?!” Kai screamed.

“Kai, get off my leg! I get to see him first!”

“No way! Me first! Me first!”

“Stop arguing and just get up already!” Taehyun yelled, making Beomgyu and Kai shut up.

Soobin motioned for them to follow him into the room, but Yeonjun walked out to meet them in the hallway before they could.

“Hey, guys—” Yeonjun was cut off by Kai screaming once again and clinging onto his left side.

“Hyung, I knew you'd make it out alive! I didn't doubt it for a second!” He exclaimed, hugging Yeonjun as tightly as possible.

“Ya, liar, let me hug him, too!” Beomgyu shouted and hugged Yeonjun from the other side.

“Who’re you calling a liar?”

“You! You cried for three hours before we fell asleep! You completely doubted that Yeonjun hyung would survive."

“True…” Kai frowned. “But that doesn't matter because my hyung is alive!”

“He won't be alive for much longer if you two airheads keep strangling him like that.” Taehyun rolled his eyes and forced them off Yeonjun. He gently hugged Yeonjun too and failed to hold back a smile. “I’m glad you're okay.”

“Me too,” said Yeonjun, hugging back.

“So… what memory saved you?” Beomgyu asked.

Taehyun let go. “Oh, right. An irreplaceable memory you shared with Soobin was what saved Yeonjun hyung from dying from his long term lack of human blood. What was it?”

Yeonjun looked at Soobin, making the others look at Soobin as well.

“Why are you looking at me?” Soobin asked as his ears turned red. “It's your memory just as much as it's mine.”

“Just tell us!”

“Yeah, the suspense is killing me! Wait… too soon again…”

Yeonjun felt his heart beat faster as his friends put their attention back on him. “It was a memory from the day I started to fall in love with Soobin, although I didn't realize my feelings for him until I saw that memory again.”

There was silence for a couple seconds until Beomgyu asked, “So are you two dating now or what?”

Soobin coughed all of sudden and Yeonjun glared at Beomgyu.

“Beomgyu hyung, you shouldn't have said that,” said Kai. “Look at how Yeonjun hyung is glaring at you now.”

“What? I just asked what we were all thinking!”

Taehyun nodded. “As much as it pains me to say it, Beomgyu hyung is right.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widened. “This is the first time you've said I’m right! I’m gonna remember this forever!”

Taehyun rolled his eyes. “Anyways, back to the question. Are you dating or not? Because it was quite obvious Soobin hyung liked you for _at least_ the past year, and now that we know the feeling is mutual, I don't see why you wouldn't date.”

Yeonjun turned to Soobin, who was looking right back at him.

“Soobin, do you want to be my boyfriend?” He asked carefully.

Soobin nodded and shyly answered, “More than anything in the world.”

“Aww!” Kai and Beomgyu said, both receiving slaps on the arms by Taehyun.

“You’re ruining the moment,” Taehyun said.

Yeonjun held Soobin’s hand and watched as Soobin’s face turned red as he did so. Yeonjun thought it was very cute.

After a few seconds passed, Kai clapped his hands. “Okay, that's enough of that! Now that everyone's happy, it's time for a group hug!”

Taehyun groaned. “I hate group hugs.”

“No, you don't. Admit it, Taehyunie, you love group hugs,” Beomgyu said, pulling both Taehyun and Kai towards Yeonjun and Soobin, and despite Taehyun's protests, the five of them hugged each other.

As Yeonjun hugged his four best friends—one of which was now his boyfriend—he knew he had a new most-irreplaceable memory.

The memory of him and his favorite people in the entire world being together, stronger than ever, with no worries at all. He would always remember and cherish this moment.

Even if he lived for a hundred more centuries.

Even if he died tomorrow.


End file.
